Holiday Party: Halloween
by The Marauders3
Summary: This is the second in the House Holiday series...the holidays aren't in order... The hospital is hosting a Halloween party for the doctors, nurses, and patients.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

This is the second story of the Holiday series LionHart and I are writing. I know there is a Panic! At The Disco reference, but I couldn't resist…and there will be more. It was all pretty coloured when I was typing it, but it doesn't show, sorry. Anyways, I hope you like it. Please R&R!!! 

House stepped into his office, weary and disheveled; he had finally diagnosed his most recent patient and hadn't slept in days. As he slumped into his chair he noticed Cameron had brought his mail again. On top of his cluttered mess where three envelopes. Absentmindedly, the aged doctor picked up the first letter and started to break its seal. He recognized the handwriting immediately and tossed the perfect, curling words into the trash and reached for the large brown package. He grew vaguely excited as he pulled out what would be his next prank on Wilson. The last envelope, he knew by looking at it that it was a chastisement for breaking yet another MRI machine, so he left it to blend in with the rest of the chaos.

The doctor's dazzling blue eyes shifted to the clock on the wall, it read 11:27. Having no reason to be at the hospital anymore Dr. House limped to his motorcycle and went home to catch up on the sleep he had missed.

Chase and Foreman were waiting in two uncomfortable chairs outside the door to House's office. Cameron was rushed up too them at least ten minutes late. "Oh, thank god he isn't here yet!" She said as she approached her colleagues. The two glanced over at each other and heaved a sigh in unison.

"He's locked us out, the blinds are closed so we don't know if he is in there or not," Foreman explained.

Cameron frowned, "Cuddy and Wilson both have an extra set of keys to his office in case he does something stupid. Why didn't you ask for them?" Chase shrugged and sauntered down the hall silently, the last case had gotten into his mind and he wasn't much in the mood for talking to Cameron.

"Do you really think he's in there?" Cameron asked taking Chase's chair.

Foreman looked at the locked door and thought for a moment, "It's House, for all we know this could be a cruel trick. He could be at home right now laughing at us as he pops a few Vicodin."

"That's true…But he could also be in there right now beating himself up for how close he came to losing the patient." Cameron pictured House when he had broken his own hand and fought the urge to sympathize with him.

"And that's exactly why this would be the perfect cruel joke that he would play on us, especially when it is so close to Halloween," Foreman watched Cameron intently as she tried to fathom which would be more realistic. Before they could get any deeper into the conversation the young Australian doctor returned with Cuddy's set of keys. He tried to seem absorbed in finding which key was the right one, even though Cuddy had put bright green tape on it and wrote House's name on it in her beautiful cursive. Once he felt he had taken enough time, the golden-haired doctor unlocked the office door. The three doctors scavenged the large, disorganized room for any signs of their limping, conniving boss. Cameron noticed his mail had been opened and lay scattered over his desk and floor.

"If he isn't here now then he must have been here late last night…He is probably at home asleep. We all know how he can get about cases like that last one," Cameron pointed out to them. The others nodded in agreement and continued looking around. After a while they found nothing more and decided that Cameron was right. Eventually they parted without saying much; it seemed the most recent patient had taken a toll on all of them.

Chase had two hours of clinic duty and was grateful to get away from people who could see through his fake smile. Cameron, like the loving person she was, went to comfort any patients she could find. Foreman stayed at House's office and tossed around House's red and grey ball out of boredom. Finally at around four 'o' clock House called in sick and his lackeys were free to leave, having nothing to do.

The next day, House woke up rejuvenated and ready to aggravate his co-workers. Just because he had nothing else to do, he picked Cuddy's lock and dug through her desk drawers before she came into work. He found her top drawer full of make-up products, and even put on a little of her lipstick and eyeliner (the make-up resembling Brendon Urie's at a concert) just to annoy her. The second drawer was more interesting; it seemed to be filled with R.S.V.P.'s for an invitation exactly like the letter he had thrown away the other night. He picked one up, it read:

_You're Invited! _

_Who: You_

_When: October 31. 7:00-12:00_

_Where: At the Hospital_

_What: A Halloween Costume Party_

_Costumes will be mandatory, and no House, you can not dress up as a doctor. There will be plenty of food and drink. Also, there will be a haunted house on floor three. R.S.V.P. at 473-457-7399 as soon as you can; and we will need a decoration committee to get this hospital spooky._

_Sincerely,_

_Lisa Cuddy and James Wilson_

_P.S. Remember that this isn't just for the doctors, the patients could use a little pick-me-up too._

House smirked as he read through it and his mind reeled over many ways to destroy the hospital's party. At the end when he saw Wilson's name his jaw dropped. His best friend had turned to the dark side, how dare Wilson team up with Cuddy when he should be helping to embarrass her!? The blue eyed doctor jumped up to go storm at Wilson. He didn't get every far as he forgot to grab his cane and a furious Cuddy was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"What the hell are you doing?" House cut her off as she opened her mouth to say those exact words. She stuttered for a moment before motioning him out and falling into her leather chair in a huff. Losing the sensation of being angry at Wilson, House made his way to the elevator to find his ducklings and the latest case.


End file.
